Sing Me A Song
by StockinCutie
Summary: The SPR is back and running! But ever since Naru came back, Mai has been avoiding him as much as possible! And she's been becoming a total hermit (like me) A new case appears, and it's as strange as ever. Will Mai and Naru finally date? And will he figure out why she has been avoiding him?
1. Chapter 1

SOOO! I was thinking of making this a one shot, but then more ideas just kept coming to me! Lemme explain, and then Is special powers were usually singing, then I started to have the mind of a crazy killer.

If you ever see a blonde chick at dave and busters (a place around my area where you can play all types of games, including shooting games ;D) OK if you ever see a blonde chick at that place shooting like crazy and winning, you found me, or another version of me :3.

And here we are now, so I thought. and whats even better is that I was just finished reading a singing one shot made by my dear friend iloveanimex w

And even more ideas kept coming to me! It was insanity! So no more writers block for me!

ALSO ALSO, the songs thatm that type of girl, boyish and nice, and a big fan of techno n stuff.. Im just gonna give the names of some of the songs, some. And I suggest you listen to them! They sound reall nice!

Raise Your Weapon By Deadmau5, you can search up the madeon remix, I prefer that one too, but the original shows the lyrics clearly)

Spectrum By Zedd (This song will most likely be stuck in your head, just saying)

Breathe By..You know what just put in Breathe techno, the name of the artist is so damn confusing, but it sounds very, very calm. Its techno! Owo)

You Are My Sunshine (And my tears roll..I know this isns a good soft song, I sang this song to my mommy! *^* Ohh the tears! ;-;

Aight! This is all I have for now! The next chapter will be posted right after this one, oki doki

Yay and thanks for actually reading all dis shiz. Review on what soft songs I should make Mai sing!

-Stockings


	2. Chapter 1 (real chapter)

I know I'm late! It's just that I got so sleepy! I can't help it, and medical shiz. I should have said this sooner, and I've never really told anyone, so here we goo. I had a throat infection from since last December, I know it's hard to believe n stuff but it's true! Fanfiction honor! :O But I can still post, it's just on certain days I HAVE TO PASS BY HELL, I mean hospital :3 SO LETS GOOO! Mai was looking outside her window. She had just gotten a call from her jerk boss. It had been exactly 1 year since Naru left. And Mai couldn't get over the fact that he was gone, and what's worse is that she has lost contact with the SPR. AND she is running low on money, so she's going to try and get a job. But she has became a total hermit (like me) and she's literally closed away from everyone she used to talk to. But today is the day she comes back to the SPR, and she's going to 'try' and avoid Naru, so things don't get awkward. It was the day Mai came back to the SPR, she is now 18 and back in business! She was carrying a big bag with presents for the SPR, including Naru. She even planned to sing a little song to him, to apologize about that moment. But she has a feeling that it would make things even more awkward then before. So she just hid it away in her heart. She took a deep breath and opened the door, she closed her eyes and then opened them to see her sight blocked by being hugged in Monk's chest. Then she could see clearly when Monk was hit with Ayako's purse, she even saw Lin. And Masako was drinking tea, nodded with a smile, to greet Mai. "Hello everyone" Mai said with a warm smile. Then a light bulb appeared in her head. "The presents!" Mai said as she ran to the couch only to be seen by Naru. She hesitated at first, but then she finally said "Hi" then continued what she was doing. She handed out all the presents. Ayako got a brand new outfit! Monk got a new guitar~! Yasu got..A prank kit, so he can pull pranks! What was Mai thinking /facepalm Naru got a huge, new, ghost hunting book~ Masako got a pretty flower hair clip. John got a holy cross necklace AND Lin got a new computer, that must have been how Mai lost almost all of her money, but at least the school helps her out. Everyone was grateful, but Naru didn't show any feelings at all. But Mai was fine with that, that's just the good jerk Naru! I'm gonna have to stop here, I'll continue it in a few hours maybe, no promises though. ouo /smoke bomb jitsu 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm late I know, I had loads of things to do! Owo I feel horrible ;-; And for the last chapter. Yes I know, it was all jumbled up. I never really meant to do that, but I was rushing n stuff! So let's get on with the- /shot by a user Show… Mai was humming a tune while sitting on her bed writing and doodling. She looked up at the ceiling, then looked back down and continued to write. As you can see, Mai was writing something very "special". I wonder what it is. "Hmm…Just one more sentence…Maybe…" Mai talked to herself and a gasp came out of her mouth. How does it feel now..To watch it burn… "Perfect, now let me try singing it. But it's weird singing it to yourself, oh well" Mai said as she took a deep breath in, and out. Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy, Launch your assault now, take it easy. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon, one word and it's over. Rippin' through like a missile, Rippin' through my heart, Rob me of this love. Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over. Love your ego, you won't feel a thing, Always number one, the pen with a bent wrist crooked king, Sign away our peace for your war, One word and it's over. Dropping your bombs now On all we've built, How does it feel now To watch it burn, burn, burn? Raise your weapon, raise your weapon... and it's over. "I did it! Haha! I now have the courage to sing it to Nar-" Mai put a pause to what she was saying The thought of singing a song like this reminds her that painful moment. She ripped of her song and hid it away in her drawer. Little did she know, that song would help everyone, even Naru, in there biggest case yet. A few days has passed since Mai made her song, and she was making tea for her narcissist boss, Naru, or should we say "Oliver Davis". Monk and Ayako busted in bickering at each other. Mai sighed and prepared one of her books, she had a tight grip on it. "Mai…CHOP!" Mai hit Ayako and Monk on the head with the book and they both rubbed there head and growled. "Mai!" they both yelled and Mai whistled while putting the book away like nothing happened. The two-soon-to-be-couples-I-hope huffed and went back to drinking there tea. Mai laughed a little and continued to work, and believe it or not, she finished quite early. Naru decided to let Mai leave early, but she shook her head. She thought it was rude to let her boss do all types of work, which was rare of Mai in every way. So Naru said to try and do his work, to see if she really does feel bad, since he knows that Mai isn't the type of girl to feel bad for someone like him, especially after what happened between them. And Mai graciously accepted. Naru's POV! (I will try my best! For the GH honor! :O) I decided to inspect Mai do the work I had given her. She was quietly humming a tune that will most likely become stuck in my head. I was shocked; she was doing the work so fast, I'm not sure if I could keep up. And in a blink of an eye, all the work as complete, finito, done. I blinked a few times to see if this was the real Mai Taniyama. But there she was smiling as she finished the last letter of the work. "Here you go, Oliver-sama" Mai said as she happily packed the work up and handed it to me. I stumbled to take it up, and managed to do so. 'O-Oliver-sama?' Naru thought was he was secretly blushing. He realized and took action by turning around. "All the work is done now, you are free to go" I said quietly as I packed. "Are you sure there isn't anything else to do?" the assistant asked worriedly. I shook my head and grabbed my coat. An idea popped on my head, maybe I could walk her home- I stopped at what I was thinking, and did a silent facepalm. I sucked in my attitude and turned around, only to see Mai had already left. I twitched and grabbed my bag, and made a run for her. I saw her passing by a music store. Curious, I peeked in. Mai's POV (Let's do this /cracks knuckle I was looking around the store for a new headphones, usually you could find that at any normal store but it's easier to find a cheap, good headphone at a store like this. I chose the white ones, it was a nice shade of white that I was quite fond of. But before I picked it up, my eyes got caught of a familiar looking man.. 'Is that..who I think it is?' I thought, and my assumptions were correct. "Monk?!" I gasped, and he was just as shocked as me. "Hey, Mai! Never thought to see you here, what's up" I felt nervous, and stuttered "Oh um, just came to buy some headphones. But oh well, doesn't have my type! Oops! I'll see you later" I never gave Monk to reply and ran out. I was going to run home but I was stopped by none other then Naru. I was speechless, but then came back to my senses as I pulled her arm away from him. I continued to run to the closed space called home. 'That was so weird…' I wondered to myself as I plumped on the bed and hummed the tune of the song she created, just for Naru. I THINK IM GOING TO STOP HERE! Folks, I'm going to give you a lesson before I go to my lovely place called bed. It's called, Ghost hunt-no-jitsu! You put your to first fingers together, like making the hand gesture of the number 2, just that it's together. Then you put your next free hand into a number 1, and put it behind the number 2 finger and say aloud "GHOST HUNT-NO-JITSU!" and bam ghost hunt characters will show! In your imagination, at least. So this ends the lesson, adieu! :3 


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

I have inspiration! Huzzah! Now let's get this started, shall we? 5:00 AM Sunday Mai was laying deep inside her comforter, listening to music. It's as if music helps her close away from the world, to make sure no one interferes with her own life. Especially Naru. It came across the young girl's mind that she should get up, to maybe oh you know, eat something. She hazily got up from her bed and fell right on the floor, it was so cold in her house. Probably because winter was closing in earlier than expected. As she shivered, she reluctantly got up from the floor, and practically staggered to the kitchen. Mai lazily grabbed a bag of chips and looked around for something to drink. Mai was completely out of it, she was in deep shock from what happened at the music store. Seeing Monk there, and Naru. It was a complete mind blow! As soon as Mai realized what she was thinking she shook her head and sighed. "I'm hopeless" Mai said as she ate her chips and jumped back in her comforter. She curled up in the blanket and quietly sang a song. "You are my sunshine..My only sunshine…You make me happy, when skies are grey" Mai suddenly noticed a tear streaming down her cheek. She gulped the rest of tears and continued to sing "You'll never know dear…How much…I love you…" Mai couldn't even sing anymore because of the sobbing and crying she was making.. "He will…never know how I feel…will he..?" Mai cried as she the overwhelming tears ran down her cheeks. Images of Naru and herself were floating around her head. The bad moments, the good moments, and the sad moments. But even though… "Even though he might never ever know, all the moments I spent with him, whether it was good, or bad at that fact" Mai said as a smile appeared on her face. "All those moments, are precious to me" she whispered as all that crying made her fall asleep. She fell asleep, with a smile on her face. Monday, 7:30 AM Mai was walking to school with earplugs in her ear. She doesn't talk much, and most of her friends changed classes. But she didn't mind, because she has just enough friends with her anyhow. While daydreaming in class, she thought about what she will do about heat. She thought about getting a job as a waitress, and maybe a singing job. She would enjoy those jobs very much, since she could show the gang a new waitress outfit. Mai lightly giggled at the thought, and went back to her notebook, doodling her singing. I guess this type of Mai is just really drawn into singing. 5:00 PM Mai had just arrived at the SPR. She saw Naru flinch when she walked in. "Mai, tea" he said, and Mai smiled brightly and simply replied "Whatever you like, Oliver-sama. Also, is there any work for me to do?" Naru just pinched the bridge of his nose, it's not that he's annoyed by her, she's just not 'use' to it. "All the work you have today is to file in some work, and write down some of our past cases. Mai nodded and placed her bag and coat by her desk and skipped to the kitchen. In a few minutes, the tea was warm and ready, not to hot, not to cold. She smiled and handed the tea to Naru, who took a sip of it, and immediately stopped drinking it. Mai blinked a few times, to see she wasn't hallucinating. Naru, the tea-addicted-man, stopped drinking his tea mid-way. "Oh lord jesus it's a miracle!" Mai accidently spurted out. Naru was in deep thought, Mai wondered what he was thinking. She brought her face close to his and stared right at. Naru didn't realize, he was too deep in thought his eyes were blank. Naru's POV! ;D I felt a warm presence by my face, but I was too deep in shock to realize who it was. This….tea…A DISGRACE TO ALL TEA It tasted off, though it looked good in the outside, the inside is like a demon who kills all tea to make it taste horrible! I have been traumatized… Normal POV! "Tea…Disgrace…Trauma…" Naru mumbled as Mai was becoming a tad bit worried. She did what any assistant from the SPR would do. She raised her hand up and bam! Slapped Naru on the cheek. Naru blinked, and came back to his senses. He saw Mai worried and recomposed his composer. He coughed a few times, ran to the kitchen, and threw the tea away. Time passed by, and Mai was about to leave. "Oliver-sama, that's it for the day, right?" Mai said with a big smile, that will melt any man's heart! Naru couldn't help but just blabber something stupid. "You have a lot of work to do!" Naru blurted out by accident. Mai blinked, and looked around his and her own desk. But no paperwork was found. "What work, Oliver-sama-" Mai was cut off. "Stop calling me Oliver-sama! Just call me Naru." Naru suggested while looking away from Mai. Before Mai could say something, her phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered quietly. "Mai here, how may I help you?" Mumbles of voice could be heard. "I see, I'll ask my boss tomorrow, ok? And maybe we could catch up?" More mumbles… "Ok! Nice plan, since it's been so long, this would be great! See ya!" Mai hanged up with a smile on her face. "Naru, get ready, tomorrow we might have a case!" Naru wanted to smile and probably hug Mai so tight but 1, it would seem like he's the Monk instead of old Naru, and 2, it would be awkward as heck. "Yes…Ok…You can go home now" was all that dumb Naru could reach out of his mouth. "Ah! Ok! Bye bye!" Mai bowed her head and left the room. Only Naru was left, and probably Lin. "Tomorrow, is the big day, isn't it?" Naru said to himself, looking up at the roof. And then he facepalmed and said "Mai better not get herself killed" PHEW.. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, for all the lost time, I promise on my life as an otaku, I will make it to 2000 words. I promise! I will make it! Haha..Hhahhaaha..HAAHAHAHA.. I need to get a break -_- 


	5. Chapter 4: Happiness

I decided to update quickly. I WILL HIT 2000 WORDS. IT'S 12:40 AM, AND I'LL MAKE IT. Wish me luck everyone owo

Mai was in the best mood she has ever felt in her whole life. Her old friend, Kimiko, is giving the SPR a new case. Kimiko has long blue hair, a beautiful face, and a absolutely wonderful personality, any man could fall in love with her, but her, younger, brother Kazune just won't let that happen.

Yet.

She decided to wear a pants , since winter was coming, and a pink turtle neck. And for the shoes, a pink flat shoes. Heels was not in her case. She grabbed her bag of everything she would usually need, she surely bought money, so Kimiko and herself could go shopping and Kazune could hang out with them both.

The thought of that made Mai's eyes sparkle. She could order all the sweets she could ever think of. And thinking that, she packed her bag with even more money. After packing, Mai ran out the door, on time. When she arrived at the SPR, there stood a girl with blue hair, a sweater, and a tights. That was the holy Kimiko! Everyone was staring at her, as she drank her tea. Mai also noticed a boy with blonde and blue-ish hair.

"Kazune! Adorable as ever, how old are you know" Mai asked while running up to him. The little boy counted his fingers to make the number 5. "Awwww! Sooo cute!" Mai was in heaven as she picked up the boy and hugged him tight. "Now Ms. Watanuki. Explain why you are here" Naru said while grabbing everyone attention. Kimiko coughed a few times, and began to start. (Here we go…)

"Ever since my mother died, which was exactly 5 years ago, in fact right after my brother was born. I had been hearing weird voices around the house. My father just thinks I'm hallucinating but I'm not! Kazune has heard it too, and also. I keep hearing a song…It keeps going, I was just a kid, that you could not forgive because it was harder. The song scared me. And I decided to go on my own little ghost hunt. But when I look around, I see nothing. But as soon as I turn around, I feel a presence, it's so lonely, and painful, it just frightens me…I can't take it much longer…When I finally put my foot down and I went loose. I received a scar on my hand, the spirit said it would fade away during time, but it was just showing mercy. But either way I think if this spirit does anything to the real remaining of my family, Kazune, and my father. I think I might just…" Kimiko couldn't talk anymore, due to tears forming in her eyes. Mai comforted the girl. Kimiko suddenly stood up and blasted her hands on the table. "Please! Sir, I have heard of your wonders, and I know your abilities, and I have faith in your team that you could just let this stop! The songs are just insanity, my family is hard to take care of, it's stress! And it seems like it's violent, I was half way from dying. And if my family leaves me, I will really die! Whether it's by the ghost, or me myself, I will die either way! I lost my mother I can't leave my own sanity away just like this, PLEASE SIR I'M BEGGING YOU" Kimiko fell on her knees and cried. "Mai gather the address, and other info. It looks like we have a case" Naru said calmly getting ready. "We leave…soon. This afternoon, I suggest everyone goes back to their house to get ready" Mai and everyone smiled, as Kimiko raised her head and blinked. She then hugged Mai and smiled. "Yay! I can't wait to see you in action, Mai! And we could hang out, and maybe do our hair together, boring old brown hair does not suit you at all!" Kimiko went on and on. "Naru! Kimiko and I are going to my house. I'll be back soon!" Mai said as she carried the little Kazune and Kimiko walking beside her.

The time has come for everyone to go. Mai decided to take Kimiko's car, it was so…cool! It didn't even have that roof thingy! It was perfect She jumped in at the front and put the little boy in the van with Naru, just to be safe. And zoom they were off! Everyone was driving at full speed. And soon they reached a house of normal status.

Everyone decided to set up equipment. After that, they all took a break. (Time for Yasu to step in, finally) Yasu walked up to the girl with the blue hair and said "Hello, fine lady, how are you-" Yasu was slaped 3 times by Kimiko and ran away yelling "Pervert! Molester!" and jumped in Mai's arms. She hid behind Mai to hide from Yasu. "Hey that wasn't nice" Yasu said while rubbing his cheeks. Kimiko hesitated, but she quietly grabbed an ice pack from her purse and put in on Yasu's cheek. "My cheeks are usually strong, but wow….Your slap is hard" Yasu said jokingly. And Kimiko laughed with a sweatdrop. Mai patted Yasu and Kimiko's back, and skipped away happily. "Mai…" Kimiko grunted but turned to Yasu and continued to chat.

Mai had an evil smirk but bumped into Naru. He looked pretty annoyed, so she bowed him and smiled as bright as she can. And ran off. "I'm so happy! I don't need the boss of all jerks to ruin it" Mai jumped outside. "Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel…Like happiness, is the truth" Mai said to herself. She unconsciously ran into the SPR base. And sang her heart out. "It might seem crazy what I'm about to say. Sunshine he's here, you can take a break I'm a, hot air balloon that could go to space With the air, like I don't care baby by the way" Mai began to sing. "Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Because I'm happy! If you feel like happiness if the truth Because I'm happy! Clap along if you know what happiness is to you! Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do" Mai opened her eyes, and saw the SPR, including Yasu, Kimiko, and Naru, was staring at her. Finally, Ayako broke the silence. "Mai! You have a wonderful voice" Monk was the second to break the silence "No wonder you were at that music store, you were into music!"

But all of a sudden, the lights in the room went haywire. Turning on and off on and off! Kimiko crouched down and covered her ears. "IT'S STARTING" Kimiko screamed as Yasu ran to her side. At that moment, Mai felt a pain in her stomach. She dared to put her hand to find out what's the pain. She trembled to look at her hand, which had blood on it. "Blood…" Mai said…Quiet enough for everyone to hear. "Mai!" Monk and Naru ran to her side. She felt everything blacking out. The wound was more worse than expected. This, my friends, might be the death of Mai Taniyama.

~Somewhere~ "My name is Kiri, I loved to sing, to sing what was right, but everyone turned me down into a hole of pity. I was just a little kid…That you could not forgive because it's harder…" Mai opened her eyes to see a bright light. She saw a girl, with ponytails, and bangs that cover her eyes. But for some reason, if we saw her eyes, nightmares will be nothing compared to it. Mai looked around to see a crowd of people, and in the middle was the same girl singing, and her voice sounded beautiful, but that crowd just doesn't realize that. She was singing her heart out, as loud as the ear could hear. But all she could hear was boo. Mai was going to stop the girl but a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Gene?!" Mai turned back to see the twin of Oliver Davis, Eugene Davis (I think) "Hello, Mai" Gene said with his normal smile. Mai twitched her eyes and tackled Gene, with love and hate. "One day, when I visit the next world, I will hunt you dow-" Mai stopped and looked at Gene. "Gene, aren't you supposed to be in heaven or something? Like pass over?" "I decided to come visit my brother and my some-how-like my sister!" Gene declared. Mai put her hand by her head and shook her head. This was going to be a long dream… That's it for today! I ALMOST REACHED 2000 IF I ROUNDED IT UP BUT IT'S OK _ Rounded by the tens I made it, so it's 1,490! :D Bye everyone


	6. Stop Sopa!

Ok so this isn't an update but it's important. STOP SOPA! If you don't know what sopa is:

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc.

Please help stop SOPA. ;-; I DON'T WANT MY FRIGGIN FANWORK TO GO POOF. THAT'S BULLSH- Excuse my language, I'm just a tad bit annoyed. So please search up Stop Sopa 2014 to vote, we have to make it to 100,00, we have 65,193 now.

Also, I thank AnimexLovers for posting this on one of her chapters. I had no idea about it before but now I do! Thank you so much Ai-chan! Please vote everyone!


End file.
